1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a structure for removeable non-loadbearing walls, as for partitions in homes or offices, and in particular walls for stands or exhibition spaces in fairs, exhibitions or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of subdividing or zoning open space in buildings, without building walls, has been solved for some time by means which depend on what is to happen eventually to the wall. If the wall is to be semipermanent, e.g. in an office, it is usually built of prefabricated sections anchored in some way to the floor, the permanent walls and, where necessary, the ceiling. There are some differences where the wall has to be removed completely after a more or less short time, e.g. the wall separating the exhibition spaces or stands at a fair, exhibition or similar event. In this case the walls are more often made by linking aligned modular panels; at the end of the period of use the walls are dismantled and the panels are removed and stored until they are next required.
The principal disadvantage of these solutions is that in both cases the panels (and any linking mountings) are of fixed size and the length of the walls to be built is not always a whole multiple of the size of the modular panels. In such cases it is necessary to use different sized panels or to adapt one of the panels to fit the length required, with all the complications that that involves.
A further disadvantage is that once the panels have been linked together and to the supports, the resulting wall is fixed and difficult to move, and cannot be later modified without dismantling at least a part of it.